


Scars

by NicolasZoldyck



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I don't know why Leorio is always in it, Killugon Week, M/M, killugon week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolasZoldyck/pseuds/NicolasZoldyck
Summary: Day 1: scars.In which Killua appreciates Gon's scars.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729615
Kudos: 78





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Checkout Killugonweek2020 on twitter.  
> This has not been edited yet... yay?

Killua watched his friend's, maybe lover's, muscles strain under the weight of the couch they were moving up the stairs. Gon continued to insist they could do it alone but once the two hit a corner, all other movement stopped. They decided to move in together when Gon’s apartment lease ran out. They'd chosen a small, private room on the third floor of a five-story apartment building. 114,000 jenny for a two-room apartment on the beach was a steal, and having Leorio haggle for the lower price was a blessing disguised as a boisterous man yelling at a potential landlord. Gon frowned as he looked down at the couch in his arms. Killua caught the way the harsh lighting from the fluorescent light bulbs sharpened the discoloring on Gon’s skin. Little jagged lines littered his shoulders and arms. Some were lighter than the natural tan Gon’s skin was, some still looked angry and red, and still others were darker than the natural pigment of his skin. The scars stretched and pulled under the strain of lifting a couch up the stairs. Gon's mouth moved, pulling Killua’s attention from his arms to the scar on his upper lip for saving some wild animal. It was hard to see from a couch length away but Killua could see the way the scar was far less forgiving as it forced the skin around it to be less pliable.

"Killua, you need to lift your side too." Gon called.

"Oh sorry." Killua lifted his side and shoved it around the corner it was stuck on. They shuffled up the stairs and to their apartment. "How are we going to fit it in the door?"

"I uh," Gon put his side of the couch down, "I haven't thought that far ahead." Killua rolled his eyes and dropped the couch on the floor.

"We need to take it apart." Killua unlocked the door and swung it open, "Throw the cushions inside, then we'll flip the couch on its side to fit it through the door."

"You're so smart." Gon threw one of the cushions into the apartment.

"Just go." Killua shook his head as they worked on flipping the couch. It turned out that the furniture had to be turned so the corners formed a diamond before they could shimmy the couch in. They threw the cushions back on and sat down, sides pressed together. Gon threw his arm around Killua, upper resting on the back of the couch and forearm on the other man’s shoulder. Killua pulled his legs up onto the seat and tucked himself unto Gon’s side. He looked at the litter of scars on the arm around him and began tracing them with his hands.

Gon giggled, “That tickles.”

“Sorry.” Killua kissed one of the little white lines close to his face. Killua tuned to kneel, facing his lover. He kissed every scar he could see, the new ones and the old ones, working his way up to Gon’s shoulder, neck, and face. Gon’s silence through the encounter had Killua slowing down to a complete stop by the time he reached the man’s neck. “I uh,” Killua stuttered ready to pull back.

“Well?” Gon stared into Killua’s eyes intensely. Killua tried to pull away from the fire in his eyes but Gon caught him by the shoulder.

“What?”

“You missed one.”

“One what?”

“A scar. You missed one.”

Killua eyes flicked down to the boy’s lip, the scar on his upper lip looking more defined than ever. He stopped thinking and moved without any further prompt. He kissed just above Gon’s lip, where the tip of the scar was, and moved down, lips tracing the scar with a feather touch. Killua tried to not show the shiver that ran down his spine at the feeling of Gon’s soft breath on his face. Everything moved in slow motion. Killua tried to think about the other kisses the two shared, mostly chase pecks as a greeting or goodbye. Nothing this intimate or slow and never initiated by him. Gon’s eyes were the most beautiful things. Big, clear, and full of a tenderness that took his breath away. Killua’s heart clenched and gut twisted as Gon continued to stay still, lips parted and brown eyes watching Killua. Their lips brushed at every one of Killua’s shaky exhales.

Gon smiled.

Killua kissed him.


End file.
